


櫻吹雪

by papudding



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papudding/pseuds/papudding





	1. Chapter 1

0  
吉原男人的天堂。

卻是部分人的人間煉獄。

慾﹑妒忌﹑憎恨﹑死亡每天也在這上映。

1  
3月櫻花盛開的時期，當櫻花完全盛開最美的時候便是吉原最為熱鬧的時節。男的女的也會一同到平日只有尋花問柳的男人才到的吉原欣賞櫻及與櫻般美麗的遊女。各家遊廊也邀請了自己的客人前來賞花，場面盛大，華美的場景配上美人看得人如痴如醉。

五味線的聲音，藝妓在表演時布料的摩擦聲，腳踏在木板上的腳步聲，色子與客人的談笑聲，一一也令貴為新造的勇利感到不適。不，他不是叫作勇利，進入了吉原他就已經沒有了自己的名字，他是青雨，剛被賣到吉原眾多的茶屋其中的柳川屋時被年老的女性屋主改了名，沒有人會想了解他的真實名字，只在乎日後所賺取的利潤，能夠吸引多少客人，能為柳川屋帶來多少名聲。

青雨悄悄離開設宴的會場，走出了茶屋，走在大街上，但也沒人會留意他這個未到花期的新造。吉原偏地櫻花，但大多也只不過是從外移植進來，真真正正種植在吉原就只有一棵，在毫不起眼的地方，每年也只長出寥寥幾朵櫻花，一個月過去櫻花會盡數掉落，沒人會為它的美而感嘆，如終身被困在吉原的失去年華的色子遊女。

今年的櫻花也只有幾朵吧……青雨抬頭看上一直以來被比其他櫻花樹比下去的櫻樹，今年樹冠上遍布朵朵顏色粉嫩的櫻花，不比其他櫻樹差。風輕輕吹動了櫻樹，吹動枝葉，吹飛了樹上的櫻花，花瓣片片飄落，櫻如雨下，漫天飛花。

青雨伸手接過飄落的花瓣，輕而柔軟，握在手心傳來濕意。

耳邊聽見沙沙的腳步聲，青雨警覺地看去，銀髮藍眸不像本國人的男人身穿西裝大衣逆光朝他走來，陽光把他照得白茫茫，如同神明。走近後青雨終看清他臉上的表情，嘴角上揚，眼中是溫暖的笑意，讓人很想親近。

男人停在他幾步外的距離， 有禮貌的問， “不好意思，請問櫻宴會場怎麼去?”

對方聲線低沉醉人，青雨的臉不禁一紅，卻很快回復原來， “地點。”

“好像是……嗯……哪個呢?”，男人食指扺在嘴唇上，一副努力沉思的樣子，突然像記起什麼似的從大衣內掏出一封邀請函，亮給了一直等候他的青雨臉前， “這個，柳川屋!”

2  
青雨回到了自己所服持的 ‘哥哥’身邊，他是茶屋內地位最高最高貴，指名最多的花魁——玉芙。玉芙早已察覺青雨的離開，但他沒有問任何事，只是帶他來到家世顯赫的高崎大人的席上，也是那個一同外國人所在之處。高崎大人眼見玉芙到來一改沒有笑意臉，眼中全是對他的傾慕。高崎大人買下了玉芙，為他償還了所有債款，只要過多2天玉芙便會離開茶屋，離開吉原。青雨對此滿心羨慕，他也很想離開這裡，觀看外面的世界，可惜他並沒有機會，因為他深知作為色子總沒遊女好運，沒有太多人願意為他們贖身，全因為他們身為男人而不是女人。

青雨坐在花魁身後，默默地留意席上這個異國男人，從沒見過來到吉原的男人眼中沒有一絲慾望，看見色子眼中只有欣賞的神色，對於對方的献媚也不動如山，眼中全是對現有所見的新奇。或許是青雨的視線太過熱烈，男人看向他，嘴角眉稍也是明媚的笑意，青雨先是一愣後飛快別開了視線低垂下眼。

“各位大人。”，玉芙妖媚的聲音響起，他將要宣告殘酷的事實，青雨就算有多不想也需接受的事實，初夜。今年就是他18歲成年之時，身為青雨的 ‘哥哥’他有責任為青雨物識能買下重要之夜的人選，一個可觀之人， “我們青雨今年便是成人之年，還望各位大人賜教。”，青雨閒言把手放在腰前向各大人行禮。

一直對青雨感興趣的宮野大人爽郎地笑幾聲， “原來青雨已成含苞待放的花蕾了。我可以買下他的初夜嗎?”，他眼神赤裸毫不掩飾地看着青雨，像是要看透他穿上了精緻和服下肖想已久的漂亮身軀，青雨不禁打了個寒顫。看來他是志在必得。

“什麼初夜?”，開席至今的外國男人終忍不住好奇心發問了一個對在場所有人以言愚蠢的話，引得人們也在輕笑。

“哈哈……看來有必要給大人好好解釋，你想買下我們青雨的初夜嗎?”

男人皺眉想了一下，終又掛上了他慣常的笑容， “如果你不介意的話。”，他看着青雨說像是在徵求他的意願，可惜青雨卻不能作主，假如可以他誰都不願意。

最終經玉芙的推薦，得到青雨的 ‘初夜’為那個不懂吉原規則的外國人維克托．尼基福羅夫奪得。

3  
‘為什麼是他?’

‘你不用知道原因，只要做好本分。’

或許青雨該興幸玉芙選擇了維克托大人而不是宮野大人，那個令青雨惡心得想吐的人，在他還是不能接客不能被人侵犯的新造時早已對他毛手毛腳的人，漠視規定之人。一個不懂吉原遊戲的人於青雨而言可能會更好。

4  
今晚便是青雨第一次接客之夜，也是最為寶貴只有一次的 ‘初夜’，屋主為他安排了數名新造為他打理裝扮。臉塗如白紙，眉被細細描好，眼角抹上一抹紅，嘴唇也被紅色口脂描繪，頭髮也梳起成伊達兵庫的髮型，頭上插上了6支髮簪沉重無比，壓着頸骨，只有低下頭才有一些舒緩。屋主為他帶來了由宮野大人所送的奢華振袖和服，紅色的布料以金線繡上了朵朵綻開的菊花，配上黑色同樣繡上紋路的腰帶。穿在身上是如此美艷，讓人想一親芬澤，有着成為花魁的潛則。

屋主為他撫平了衣領上的皺摺， “好了，維克托大人已經在宴廳等候，今後可要好好表現。”

“是的，屋主。”

5  
宴廳的紙門拉開，屋主跪在地上向前欠身， “大人，我們柳川屋的青雨來了。”

“有勞了。”

青雨矮下身越過門樑走進宴廳，雙手收在寬大的腰帶後，低垂眉眼不與他人對視，渾身是不願與人親近之勢，像冰一樣。面對喜歡的事物時人類的瞳孔將會收縮，就好像現時端坐在墊上的維克托，看見美麗人兒又有誰會不愛。

經過一連串的儀式，終到了去做人們來吉原所為的事，共度春宵，為對方打開自己的身體，從始完全融入吉原之中。

維克托環視現在所身處的房間，一幅浮世繪掛在房間的當眼位，一個畫上金漆的木質梳妝盒，一床紅色的被褥。空間細小，看着就像是休息睡覺的地方。

“我們現在要做什麼?”，維克托看向了獨留下來靜坐在一旁像個瓷娃娃的青雨。

“做大人想做的事。”，恭敬而溫婉。

“我們來……”，聊天這兩個字還沒說出口，維克托看見青雨正解下他腰前的腰帶， “不!”，迅速阻止他的動作，青雨不明所意的看着他。維克托笨拙的綁散開的腰帶， “這個要怎麼綁的?”

“大人不是想……”

“不是的，不是為了那個才買下。”，維克托終把腰帶綁好，但不像之前的綁法，只是把兩端牢牢扎好。

“我們聊聊吧。”，嘴唇裂開，一個心形的笑容在他臉上綻開。

“心形，你的嘴唇。”

維克托指上自己的嘴唇， “很多人也是這樣說，是上帝吻過才有的哦哈哈。”，他笑瞇瞇的看着青雨， “可以說說為什麼你會來到吉原呢?”

青雨別開視線， “不值一提。”

一個客人根本不值了解自己的過去，他們只需放眼於自己給他的服務。在這裡沒有人會想真正了解一個人盡可夫的人，他們只是商品。

“你想離開吉原嗎?”

維克托眼神是柔軟，帶有一點怜惜，青雨很久沒看過貪婪以外的神色，他心中一動。這個男人很危險。

“吉原不是一個想離開便能離開的地方。我和屋主簽訂了賣身契要還清債項才能離開。”

“這就簡單了，我可以幫助你。”

青雨輕笑搖頭， “不能的。”，契約還有2年，就算有人願意買下他也不能離開， “你不會想買一個男人回去。”

維克托先是一愣，表情寫在臉上，像是不知道他是個男人，與他同性別，但很快又回到剛才的表情， “男人又如何，我只是想幫助你。”

6  
‘我會等你願意的一天。’

‘在這期間我會每天都來。’

臨走前維克托向青雨許下承諾，承諾並沒有用，在吉原一切只是謊言，沒有人會信守承諾，但心明這道理的青雨心頭卻為之而一動。

夜再次降臨，維克托也如約來到，這次他獻寶般向青雨亮出了一個木制娃娃，他說這是俄羅斯娃娃，用來許願，他把娃娃逐個抽出，逐一展視，直至最少一個出現， “把願望說給最小的知道，當願意實現後把它們陳列出來就行了，很靈驗的。”

青雨緻幼白晢的手指戳上最小的娃娃， “大人居然會相信這種傳說。”，維克托不滿地嚷嚷，惹得青雨輕笑。

神明大人，如果你真的存在，請讓我離開這裡吧。

維克托好奇的問青雨許了什麼願，只換來一聲秘密，維克托也不以為意， “你聽說過俄羅斯嗎?”

收拾套娃中的青雨聞言看向維克托，維克托沒有等他回應便繼續說， “俄羅斯是個寒冷的國度，每年大多時間也在風雪之中，很難看到太陽。”，他躺到地上，看向窗外，明月晈潔。

“俄羅斯和這裡一樣嗎?”，對於長期沒交觸過吉原以外地方的青雨，他多少有點好奇外面的世界。

“完全不一樣，明天我帶些相片給你看。”

“好的。”，青雨嘴角上揚，不是公式化的乖順的微笑，是發至內心，帶着期待的笑容。維克托睜大了眼，緩慢地坐直， “你在笑。”

青雨收起笑容變回順服沒靈魂的笑， “大人誇張了，我一直在笑。”

7  
第2日維克托也同樣地到來，也帶來了拍下俄羅斯風景的照片，照片原為黑白色卻被人用顏料塗上顏色，真實逞現俄羅斯的景色，每張也帶有異國風情，建築﹑人們的衣着也與這裡完全不同。每一副相片維克托也為他細細道出當中的歷史故事。已很久沒人向青雨訴說過故事，7歲後已沒有了，他已經失去了家園，失去了家人，被人帶到這個巨大牢籠，美麗的籠子，當籠裡的金絲雀。終身不得自由。

當翻到一張大海的照片，青雨呆住了，大海的蔚藍像為他解說照片意義的維克托的瞳色，他看進維克托的眼眸， “你的眼睛讓我想到了家。”

維克托停下了話，默默看着他，等他為自己解開一直對自己的防避。

“我以前是住在漁村，人們也是捕魚為生，每天也能看見一望無涯的大海，”，他細細摩擦手中的照片，恬靜溫柔，娓娓道來他的故事， “我家是開溫泉店的，每天也有很多客人光顧，很熱鬧。每天我也會和年紀相仿的朋友到海邊玩耍，但是……”，他空着的手摞緊了和服，回憶起痛苦， “有次我像往常的時間回家，卻不料自己的家園被漫天大火吞噬，有很多人在大喊在救火，我想衝進去找家人，卻被村民們阻止，我眼睜睜看着家園化為灰燼，父母姐姐全葬身於火海。”，視線被染上一層簿霧， “無家可歸，天天也流連在家頭，一天一個男人對我說跟着他就能得到食物，我相信了，展轉來到這裡，當時我只有7歲。”，一滴清淚隨着語畢而滑落，滴在照片上。維克托默默把他拉近自己，手臂環着他，讓他的頭靠向自己的肩膊，輕輕拍打他的背，像母親安慰不安哭泣的小孩，他的懷抱溫暖而厚實，一絲久違的溫暖直闖他心房。

勇利這一刻放綻貪戀於別人的溫暖，至從成為青雨他已經很久沒好好哭過，最後是在一次逃走被找回來懲罰之時，從此他沒再哭過。他不可再脆弱， ‘弱者是無法生存’，這句是他的 ‘哥哥’教他的，可是不知為何在維克托前自己的面具卻土崩瓦解。

“我已經沒事了。”

維克托放開了他，手掌貼上他濕潤的臉頰，拇指摩挲， “請多多向我訴說你的事，青雨。”

青雨是個魔咒，令他清楚知道自己的境地，他不想在眼前人喊這個醜陋且不屬於他的名字。維克托是特別的，他不像別人那般虛偽，他是真誠。也許他真的能帶他脫離火海。

“勇利。”，勇利撫上維克托摸在他臉頰的手， “勝生勇利才是我的名字。”

維克托雙眼續漸睜大，滿是驚喜。


	2. Chapter 2

8  
感情的存在是毒藥，有多少人死在愛情之下，殉情﹑謀殺，對於色子遊女並不陌生，他們第一件學會的事不是如何服務客人，不是任何一種才藝，而是不要對人付出感情，這是一條死路，但是每年也有無數人掉入情網，可能全因寂寞作怪。為了愛願意走鋼線。有人把它當成一種遊戲，把人玩弄於掌間，令對方甘心情願獻上自己的一切，無論是色子遊女或是吉原外的人，也有人在地獄尋找那一絲的甜蜜。

一年了，每晚維克托也會到來，從沒缺席，每次他也帶上於勇利而言的奇珍異寶，與他分享一天下來的經歷，從沒做過逾越之事，相敬如賓。勇利也一直沒有送出他的第一次，在潛意識中他的第一次一定要是維克托，不可以其他人，每天他也祈禱沒有人指名他共度一夜，幸好上天聽取了他的願望，每晚的時間也被維克托先搶去，可惜屋主越發不滿意，終有一天他要面對其他人。

勇利不知道維克托是否對他付出真誠與真意，但他相信了維克托所說的甜言蜜語，為他許下的所有承諾。在不久前勇利答應維克托在2年後買下自己，在維克托心中只是為他清付債項，在這之後勇利希望維克托能帶他到俄羅斯一次，他很好奇培育維克托的地方。他內心某一處已經住進了維克托這個人。那怕維克托出於玩心才對他過分的好，那怕在他心中這只是一個遊戲。

“維克托大人，你來了。”，勇利笑着迎來期待已久的維克托。

“嗯。”，維克托把一本書一本本子及一枝鋼筆遞給了勇利，翻開了書本， “看，這是俄文學習書。”

“俄文?我要學習嗎?”

維克托雙手捧着書本， “對，日後來俄羅斯也能與人交談。”

維克托把書展開在桌上， 神情嚴肅，嚴如一名教師， “來勇利學生!我們先從字母學起。”

“是!維克托老師”，勇利響亮地回應，瞬間兩人也笑出了聲。

他們身貼身，像彼似的依靠，維克托握着勇利的手一筆一筆教他書寫俄文，Виктор Никифоров躍現於紙上。

“這個是什麼意思?”

“我的名字。”，他以俄文讀了一偏自己的名字，勇利笨拙的學着，被維克托矯正了幾次才能讀得正確，然後他又在紙上寫上另一隻字солнышко。

“這個又是什麼?”，勇利好奇的問。

“你，小太陽。”

咔噔一聲勇利的心跳漏了一拍，臉紅着開口結巴地否認， “才不是。”，這樣的他看得維克托心中不免一動。他們距離之近讓維克托嗅到了對方身上的脂粉香，清香甜美，他躲閃的眼神，緊張而抿緊的嘴唇，顯得惹人猶憐，令人心生保護慾， “солнышко”，維克托托起勇利的下巴，迎着他疑惑的目光低頭親上勇利微張的嘴唇，雙唇觸碰上後維克托即回過神來，鬆開勇利震驚的向後移了幾步，衣袖蹭上染上紅色的嘴唇， “對,對不起。”

面對維克托激烈的反應，勇利難免地心中一緊，一股酸意湧上心頭，他咬牙雙手抓緊了身上的和服，彷彿受到了極大的委屈。維克托終是嫌棄他。

勇利雙手放到額前，上身趴伏到地上， “讓大人受到不必要的嫌惡，請你體諒。”

“勇利不是，我不是那個意思。”，維克托伸手扶起勇利卻被對方蹭開， “勇利，我……我只是太驚訝。”

“不必再說了!”，勇利用盡全身的力氣喊出，身體止不住發抖， “不用再說了，大人，你嬴了。”，明明知道這會是一個玩弄感情的遊戲，明明自己早已做好了準備那怕最後知道殘酷的真相也不能為此而難過，但如今只是他的一個小動作，自己的心卻像被刀刃割破血肉之痛， “請別再隨意玩弄別人的感情了，也請不必再來。我已經輸得一敗塗地，再沒有挑戰性了。”，一滴又一滴的淚珠子落到榻榻米上，像是某人的心被人踐踏過的痕跡。

“勇利。”，維克托衝上前把勇利緊緊抱着，那怕勇利發瘋般不斷掙扎，胸膛受到猛烈的捶打，他也不放手，越抱越緊，像要把受傷之人融入自己骨血之中。 “勇利，對不起讓你誤會了，我真的只是過於驚訝，我從來沒有嫌棄過你，也沒有想過玩弄你，我是真心真意想對你，想看見你開心，想保護你，想讓你看見外面的世界，想你能在我面前不需假裝得如周圍所有人一樣，能當最真實的自己。”，勇利漸漸停下了掙扎，只餘下在維克托懷中發抖， “你知道嗎，當你向我說出你的真名，我是有多高興，整晚也久久不能入睡，看着你的睡臉，我在想原來你開始信任我了。當時真的高興壞了，之前的一切也是值得的。”，維克托把臉埋到勇利的髮間， “每天最期待的事就是來見你，日間的時候滿腦子都是你，在想你在做什麼，有沒有好好的休息，有沒有能令你快樂的事發生，有……有沒有在想我。”

勇利從他的懷中抬頭看他， “大人，你這是……”

“告白，向你表達自己的愛意。”，他又再把勇利抱緊了幾分， “我真的喜歡上你了勇利，從第一眼就喜歡上。”，勇利羞澀的低下頭， “當時站在櫻花樹下的你，神情悲傷，接過飄落的花瓣時是多麼柔軟，讓人想好好疼愛。”

勇利推開了維克托，揚起臉吻上維克托，貝齒輕咬維克托的嘴唇，軟舌擠進了對方的唇縫，流連了一會便鬆開，勇利眼睛泛着盈盈水光，臉泛潮紅，日常溫潤的聲線卻變得嫵媚動人，執起維克托的手撫向自己的胸膛心臟位置， “大人，請你好好的疼愛我。”

“勇利……我不想讓你做不願意的事。”

“我願意，我真的願意。”

勇利摟過維克托的脖子雙雙倒在床褥上交換着深吻，唇齒發出聽得人含羞的水漬聲，唾液在雙方的嘴角溢出。勇利扯開維克托衣上的領帶，維克托拉開了勇利腰前的腰帶。維克托暫停了這個深吻，逐一解開了衣服上的鈕扣，勇利瞇起染上情慾的雙眼，臉色緋紅，雙唇被吻得晶瑩腫脹，潔白柔軟的雙腿從和服邊沿伸出，悄悄牽動男人的神經，他握起了維克托的手讓他撫上自己祼露在外的大腿， “請多摸摸我。”，勇利含羞的別過臉，不敢看維克托接下來的動作，維克托向上摸去，一片滑嫩，再摸上一點是一個小小昂起的物事， “勇利原來你裡面什麼也沒穿。”

勇利伸手捂住了雙眼， “這……這是吉原的規定。”

“你又要哭嗎?”，維克托拉開了他的手，俯身親上他的指尖。

“才沒有。”

和服被解開散在一地，中間擁有黑髮的美人兒頭髮披散躺在一層層的和服上，人兒潔白如玉般身軀展現在人前，在他鍾情之人眼前，處子的他害羞地抓過一邊的布料擋在臉前，只露出含情脉脉的一雙漂亮琥珀般的眼睛，一條腿稍微抬起望能蓋着動情之處。

“完美。”，對方撫上他的身軀，動作輕柔如視珍寶，撫得人兒輕喘出聲。

“大人……”，尾音拖長而輾轉。

“叫維克托。”，他低下頭親吻上身下人。

“維……維克托，嗯……啊……好痒。”，人兒用腿勾着對方的干勁有力的腰，意味明顯的輕蹭。維克托氣息開始深重，他把手指扺在勇利乾淨粉嫩的後庭，眼睛看向勇利詢問， “可以嗎?”，勇利含羞點頭。維克托把手指擠進從未有人入侵過潮濕緊緻的後庭。早已事先潤滑擴張的後庭不禁令維克托一愣，他們為了接客做了多少準備，而這些本應雙方一起做的事，如今卻……

“為什麼?”

勇利難堪的別過臉，抓緊手上的衣料， “浪費客人的時間。”

聽後他感到無比震驚，此事是重要的前戲，雙方也可從中得到快感，為接下來聖神的過程做好準備，如今卻說成浪費，多麼荒謬!

“勇利，我不想你受傷，我不知道他們會怎樣做，但我想你能得到最好的體驗。”，他開始在後庭細細的進出打圈，原本略緊的穴肉慢慢變得鬆軟，在適合的程度增多一根手指。

“其實你不用……”

“要的!”，維克托抬頭對勇利微笑，這一笑令他陷得更深， “你不是色子，不是茶屋內的商品，也不是受制於吉原規則下的物品。你是勝生勇利，我喜歡的人，我要呵護的人。”

勇利睜大眼睛，眼淚默默湧現，無言。

9  
燭光影照出在床上二人重疊聳動的身影，一搖一晃，牆上的影子清楚顯出他們的動作。壓抑與粗重的喘息在空間內回蕩，突然一絲尖細的呻吟在咬緊寶藍色絲質布料的美人喉中湧出，壓也壓不住，動聽如金絲雀的歌聲。

“讓我聽聽你的叫聲，勇利。”，性感磁性的嗓音在勇利耳邊低語。勇利半睜緊閉的雙眼，視線被淚水朦糊，他鬆開了牙關，布料被人抽起，唇齒未來得及合上就被人以吻封唇，嘖嘖的水漬聲在兩人唇間溢出，維克托伸手撫在他的耳後敏感處，他顫了一下發出歡愉的哼叫。

他沉醉在快感中，每一次抽出推送也撞在體內甜蜜的突起，令人難以自持地為他呻吟高喊，一聲又一聲青澀嬌喘換來更猛烈的衝撞。敏感的腸壁絞緊體內異物，高潮的快感令勇利不自覺抓緊身下任何一物，供起了腰背，被疼愛過的兩點在涼氣中立起充血，不知有過多少次屬於維克托的溫暖熱流射進體內，抽離後白濁絹絹流出，腿間一片濕黏。沒回過神來的人神智一片迷朦，身體止不住抽蓄，頭髮一縷縷貼在臉上或身上，紅唇微張待人再次一親芬澤，全身也是歡愛過的痕跡，此情此境過於撫媚，剛軟下的物事又再次勃起，懷念溫暖緊緻的絲絨。

10  
深夜華燈熄滅，窗外一片烏黑，月亮為人們帶來微弱的光線，維克托倚在窗邊觀看吉原難得一見的沉寂景色。沒有歡笑聲，沒有樂聲，沒有其他奇奇怪怪的聲音，寧靜的環境也難掩人間地獄的本質。可憐的人被人類的貪焚圈在一地，終日受盡拆磨，磨滅人性，人們只像扯線娃娃，沒有靈魂只有軀殼，唯願污泥中的另外潔白能維持永遠。

“維克托。”，傭懶帶睡意的嗓音在維克托身後響起，維克托聞聲看去，他瞇着朦朧的雙眼，坐起身，黑髮如絲流過圓潤的肩頭，心生悸動。

維克托撿過自己的大衣披在勇利裸露的身體， “夜涼。”

勇利羞澀的低下頭，手抓在大衣一臉滿足。

“睡吧。”

“你呢?”

“我看多你一回便睡。”

兩人相相躺下，維克托伸手環着勇利瘦弱的腰肢，把他拉進自己懷內，下巴抵在他的額前，空下的手十指緊扣，不久懷中人傳來綿長的呼吸聲。

清晨時份，吉原大街上再次人聲鼎沸，熱鬧無比，眾人統一走向吉原大門。

“今晚會再來嗎?”，勇利滿臉期盼，雙眼如注上星辰。

“會的，солнышко。”，維克托低頭吻在他的額頭，勇利笑得無比燦爛，周圍人也被他吸引紛紛注目。 “等我。”

勇利定在大門前，看着維克托的身影走遠直至消失，每次如是，看着他那怕是背影也如此安心。

“你戀愛了。”

勇利看向工作於同一的茶屋身為色子的男生，他臉上滿是戲謔，他再次開口說出殘忍不爭的事實， “笨蛋才會相信客人。”，勇利不以為意，他相信維克托，每次維克托說過的話，承諾過的也會實現，沒有一次落下，維克托絕對不是謊話連篇的人，他今晚定必會來，如果沒來也只不過是無法抽身，明天或後天或多過幾日便來，勇利深信維克托給他的希望，那怕他們已經有3天沒見，那怕每天只能捧着維克托遺留下恍忽存有他的溫度﹑他的氣味的大衣思念他，他也相信他會再來。

每天的等待換來另外一人， “青雨，宮野大人說要見你。”

要來的總會來，難逃厄運。

11  
場內一片歡欣，舞妓在中央跳舞，幾位大人分別有色子坐在身側，他們也是在商界打滾的人，也在討論打擊外商的妙事。

“看來那個俄國人正要忙得焦頭爛額了。”

“哈哈，所有商店，投資也被封殺，厲害。”

“他也該屁滾尿流的回俄國了。”

俄國商人，他們口中的形容令勇利想起了維克托，在日又有多少個外商。

“宮野大人，請問眾大人口中的俄國人是指誰?”，勇利故作嬌柔，好讓對方說事實，拉近他們之間距離。

宮野大人那有能耐扺擋美人撤嬌，自己覬覦已久之人，手游上他無骨般靠在自己身上的腰背， “嗯，大人是誰我很想知道。”

宮野大人挑起勇利的下巴， “當然是獨佔你已久的俄國人了。怎麼?想他了?”

勇利以衣袖擋臉低笑， “怎會，一個俄國人如何與大人比較。青雨心中所想之人一直是大人你啊。”

宮野大人眼中閃過一絲精光，手下動作越發過份。

宴會完結，宮野大人已急不及待的把勇利推進房內，勇利跌坐到地上，沒回過神便被粗暴的扯開身上的和服，如野獸般的動作令勇利害怕得發抖，他開口求饒卻被一個反身插入堵在喉間，趴伏在地高舉臀部一一承受，毫無擴張完好的後穴被粗大進入只餘下痛覺，但他卻要運用在茶屋所學的裝作享受，淫蕩的呻吟，好換來對方的施捨。

12  
勇利強忍不適的送宮野大人到吉原大門，捂着良心說出謊言，為他下賤的話而輕笑，他已經不再是自己。他一拐一拐走回茶屋，途中忽然聽見有人喊他真實的名字，聲音溫柔磁性，刻在靈魂深處，每日想念。勇利彊硬的扭頭看去，樹下暗處走出一位魂牽夢縈的人，他永遠梳得一絲不苟的銀髮如今凌亂暗啞，像裝上一汪海洋的眼眸下一片烏青，光潔整齊的衣服變得皺巴巴，整個人憔悴瘦了一圈。

“勇利……”，他一步一步走近勇利，勇利只是睜大眼睛毫無反映， “勇利，對不起。”，他伸手抱緊了他，嗅着他髮間的清香，如釋重擔般呼了口氣， “勇利，我的勇利，對不起我的勇利，我不要再有人來傷害你了，我已經身無分文，帶你離開的話我決不會食言，我們逃走吧。”

“逃走。”，勇利冷酷一笑，推開了維克托，臉上的表情全是恥笑，殘酷的說， “你能嗎?你以為吉原是什麼地方?還有走後又如何?跟着你熬苦日子嗎?哈，我倒不如留在吉原，至少錦衣肉食，沒錢的話滾吧!別讓我再看到你。”

“勇利……”，維克托受傷錯愕的望着他，他甩開維克托抓在自己手腕的手，頭也不回的向前走，決絕堅定。

房內哭聲傳遍整個空間，他抱緊手中的大衣，放聲大哭，雙手圈着自己想像還在所愛之人的擁抱，肩膊殘留他的餘溫，隔着衣料灼熱他的皮膚。

再見了維克托。

13  
至從與維克托相見過後，勇利像瘋了一樣的找尋客人，日日如事，消秏身體，漸漸越來越多人找上他，全因他的好服務。他搖身一變成了柳川屋的頭牌花魁，他也再次改名，從青雨改為櫻華，日後他可有更大的權利但也有更大的責任。

“大人，那位先生把信退回來了，他還叫我把這封交給你。”，皮膚黝黑，笑起來看得見崩了缺一塊的門牙，整個人傻呼呼，一眼看上去便知道不是大戶人家的小孩的男童從被修補過無數次的布袋中拿出兩封信，勇利接過後給了數個銅板小孩。

勇利在街外回到茶屋屬於自己的房間，悄悄打開留有餘溫的信，信中字寫得歪歪斜斜，可想而知書寫之人對文字的不熟悉，但看出了當中的心思。

‘致無名:

感謝你一直以來的支援及幫助。如今一切已上了軌道，資金運轉已再無困難了，你再也不用送上厚重的心意，在此送回你一直以來托人送來的資金以及對於你的幫助的謝禮。

望能笑納。

維克托．尼基福羅夫’

信中還夾有一大疊錢票，這份數量足有勇利一直以來給他送去之多。一年前他打聽到維克托進入了財困他便把自己賺來的以無名的身份托人送到維克托手上，望能為他付出小小綿力，望他能回復昔日生活而不像過街老鼠。

付出的一切也是值得的，為了維克托他不會有任何怨言，他是心甘情願，他只想維克托能好好的生活，他是勇利生存的意義，每次受到折磨，受到傷，受到凌慾，他也可熬過去，全因為了維克托，那怕他不知道，那怕他討厭自己。

只要他安好，足矣


	3. Chapter 3

14  
入墨子，在吉原可憐之人為恩客而紋的刺青之名。是一種對身不由己的抗爭，也代表恩客獲得了可憐人的心靈。刺青拯救他們枯萎的靈魂，紀念他們的愛情。

刺青師傅把刺青工具遂一收起，叮囑了幾句便背起工具箱離開，沒有多留一回，刺青時目光如炬沒有多餘的習念，為那個刺青增添一份神聖，他是吉原中唯一的好師傅，在這滿是貪慾的地方唯一的 ‘正常人’。

櫻華深吸一口長槍煙管中的煙絲，煙可以讓他遠離痛苦，忘記現實，難怪人們視它為寶。初次嘗試是嗆喉刺鼻，再次一試已上隱難忘。

他收攏好為刺青而弄垮的和服，剛刺好的傷口隱隱作痛，但令他感到生命的像徵。

‘Виктор Никифоров命’，他刺在大腿內側的秘密，沒有人知道他刺的是誰，只當作是好看的花紋，也沒有人會留意在隱蔽位置上的刺青。

我為維克托．尼基福羅夫獻上生命。

15  
米黃的紙上一個以黑色墨水畫上斜靠在椅上手持細長煙管的美人，畫中人肢體完美，雙目卻毫無現實之人半分靈動，作畫之人不滿地把它以墨水弄花，洩氣地扔在一旁，悲絕地弄亂一頭頭髮。

“這樣的我要如何成為偉大的浮世繪畫師!?”

眼見對方臨到崩潰，櫻華走到他的身旁坐下，按上他聳起的肩膊，輕聲說， “大人，別焦急，你是櫻華見過最好的畫師阿。”

“呵，你不懂，你們說的話也不可信。”

他是城內有名的日內家小兒子，終日遊手好閒，想像成為一名畫師，每每來到吉原也只是為櫻華畫上一幅畫像，但每次也極不滿意，櫻華也需極力安撫他。

“假如能畫上一幅與別不同的美人圖便好，神態絕不能與大部分的作品相同，要真誠顯露的情感。”

與別不同，真誠顯露，在吉原又如何能找到此等人。

勇利已很久沒在人前顯露過真性情，從來沒開心過，牽扯皮囊過活。他已學懂在以謊言建成的囚籠中過活，學懂如何苟延残存，學懂如何活輕鬆一點。他的目光放柔望向裝有信仰之物的櫃子，內裡藏着的是他的一切，他留在吉原的理由。曾被無數人提出買下他的他也一一拒絕，全因吉原是他與某人的唯一聯繫，他不能離開。

“就是這個，保持着!”，日內大人撿起畫筆在紙上快速的畫上此時的畫面，櫻華回復了一慣的表情，可是日內大人已把境像收進腦海，憑記憶描繪出眼神柔軟滿是哀愁的人。

此幅畫成了日內的名作，也是某人再次到訪吉原的理由。

16  
歌舞聲息，華衣美服，全都是久未再訪的舊人所贈，指名過櫻華以後沒再出現的人有多少，他已不能計算，一個不願透露姓名之人卻是有趣。

櫻華身後跟隨着兩名屬於他的禿移步到那位大人所在的宴會廳，門從兩邊拉開，正對着大門的大人聞聲抬頭，櫻華腳下的步伐停頓，對視間恍如隔世，一時千言萬語湧上心頭，可卻因身份關係不能表露，壓下滿腔情意，落坐於距離他遙遠的上位，遙遙相隔眼中的痴迷他並沒有主意，或者說他一眼也沒看自己。

封閉的空間，獨處的二人，無聲的寂靜，勇利嘴唇張開，想說什麼，最終還是閉上。

你好嗎?

生活如意嗎?

數年不見別來無恙?

我在想你不會再來。

為什麼會回來?

對不起。

請原諒我。

我很掛念你。

維克托。

熟悉的氣息，熟悉的溫度，熟悉的動作。他閉眼享受他撫在臉額旁的手傳來的溫度，時隔多年依然溫暖，混亂復雜的思緒終化成一聲輕唉。他們終可相見，以解相思之苦。他想說一句愛你。

“櫻華。”

‘我愛你’三字嚥回肚中。

維克托把他推倒床上，勇利瞪大了雙眼，清澈的眼眸映出他現時的表情，是客人們常會對他露出的表情，他了然於心，他閉眼再次張開先前眼中的柔情現已消散，神情淡然熟練地解開身前綁得複雜華麗的腰帶，轉身跪伏，和服撩起，下身祼露在外，同樣地沒有前戲沒有愛撫，只有粗暴，把人當作成工具的抽插，無論有過多少經驗也是撕身之痛，其他人的殘忍勇利可以忍受，但現在身上人給予他的卻是痛不欲生，每一下抽動也在他心臟上界下一刀，心尖在淌血，在腐爛。

“你不是很愛像個女人般叫喊嗎?為什麼現在就不叫?”，他冷漠的說出，過往的情意不在。

勇利知道外界對他的評價，比女人更要妖媚，像個發情的畜牲，無論什麼要求也都答應，只要能一解他的慾火什麼也可以，永遠不會滿足，淫蕩成性，人們也稱和他做愛如墮仙境，是人間的尤物。

這也是他服務客人的小技量，讓他們盡奮而歸，日後再次拜訪，這並非他本人的原意，他喜歡溫柔以待，喜歡耳邊的愛語，喜歡滿含愛意的親吻，喜歡水乳交融時的甜蜜，像他的第一次，至今唯一被當作有血有肉之人的一次。

他細細地叫喊，說出平日服務客人的下流話，哀求對方狠狠地操弄他，訴說他有多厲害，有多令他飄飄欲仙，穴肉也會有技巧地收緊放鬆，離開時絞緊，像不捨他的離去，男人也都失去理智，屢試不爽。此時對方捂着他說出滿口髒話的嘴唇，賣力抽動，把一直以來的怨氣發洩到他身上，向他示威。

後頸搔麻，是他打在頸邊的濁氣， “還是這麼緊，有多少人上過你了，嗯?”

這句話刺痛了他的神經，他想失聲痛哭，想他停下動作，渴望他能緊抱自己，可惜如今他只能舔弄他的掌心，如品嘗世間極至的美味。

酣暢淋漓過後剩下昏昏的睡意，待人入眠後，勇利從自己和服的衣袖內掏出預先準備好用來清潔的手帕，抹掉腿間的黏膩，純白的手帕沾上乳白的液體及一絲絲的血紅，把它扔到一旁，勇利看向深念之人的睡臉，他睡得安穩，胸腔起伏不斷，曾經的他埋在他的胸前，聽着強而有力的心跳聲，靜靜地感受那份珍貴的溫存。“維克托。”，他輕聲呼喚，害怕驚醒夢中人。眼淚沾濕他的睫毛，滑過塗滿水白粉的臉頰，滴在他人的眼角，他荒亂地把那滴混濁的淚水抹掉，雙手捂臉無聲痛哭。哭累後抹乾眼淚，躺到他身邊，像初夜之時那樣把他的手臂環在自己肩膊，把手握在手心，可惜卻擠不進指間十指緊扣。

 

17  
勇利不奢求維克托的憐愛，不奢求他會尊守諾言，再見一面便已心足，此生再無牽掛。

幾日過後，維克托再次到訪，這次他像頭憤怒的獅子出現在勇利眼前，毫無先肖地推倒勇利扯開他的和服衣襬，分開他的雙腿，還沒結焦鮮血淋漓的刀傷割破以文字為主的刺青展現眼前，明顯刀傷剛弄上不久。維克托怒火中燒的把手指扣到新鮮的傷口，勇利毫無知覺般大笑。

“大人你是在妒忌嗎?”

“那個窩囊無能的小少爺就如此令你着迷!”，他加重手中的力度，勇利吃痛地抽了口涼氣。

“人家就算有多無能也是大戶人家的小爺，大人你呢?”，勇利傲然對上維克托的怒容。

維克托嘁了一聲， “明天起你便再看不見你敬愛的小爺，”，他捏上勇利的下巴， “買下你的話我絕不食言。”，說完扔開勇利離開。

在吉原流傳着櫻華與日內家之子的愛情故事，說他們兩情相悅，說櫻華願放棄一切客人好答應日內的預約，日內想為櫻華贖身卻因家族顏臉不被成全，為此日內為櫻華繪製美人圖作定情之用，而櫻華也刺上象徵忠誠的刺青。

全都是虛假，櫻華從沒愛過任何一人，日內也只不過是眾多客人其中之一。每次也答應他的光臨也不過是好讓自己休息一回，不用賺取皮肉錢。可這一切也被人扭曲了事實，也成了維克托慍怒的原因。勇利心中只有一人，為他放棄一切也就只有維克托。

早前維克托已向屋主提出贖身的請求，屋主又怎會放棄櫻華這棵搖錢樹，假如櫻華被賣走她會失去大半的收入，因此她提出苛刻的要求。

“七十斤重的黃金。”

黃金珍貴沒有人能願意以貴重的黃金換取悲賤色子的人生，屋主戳定維克托會放棄，誰知不消兩天維克托便托人送來了七十斤重的黃金，更送來了華麗的布匹給柳川屋內所有色子。屋主眼見金光閃閃的真金，答應下維克托的請求，一星期後櫻華將會是維克托的所有物。

勇利得知後並沒有回復自由的歡欣，現在的維克托已不再是從前認識的維克托，他只是從大囚籠移施到細小的囚籠，所愛之人不再，他一刀割破種下的情根，他一生會是維克托的櫻華而不是勝生勇利。

維克托恨他，舊情不在。

18  
簡單的收拾了行裝，換上浴衣，梳起高高的馬尾，換回男兒身份，把一切留在吉原。

隨維克托派來的待從，他來到了將會渡到終老的大宅，氣派非凡的西式大宅，經過了西式的花園再往前行與剛才不同的日式風格撲面而來，極端的風格和諧同存，待從帶他到了日式宅院，請他進了和他一直生活的茶屋設計並無二樣的房間，一切擺設也是如此熟悉，一名老年的女僕阿菊向他恭敬地遞上紫色的和服。

“老爺請你換上這身等他晚上回來。”

“勞煩了。”，勇利接過阿菊手中的和服，阿菊厭惡的瞧了他一眼便為他關上紙門。

勇利輕撫手中絲滑如花瓣的和服，唉了口氣，放下細小的行袋，遵從維克托的要求再次穿上招示他可悲身份的服式，馬尾放下冠上華美的髮髻，抹上梳妝桌上的水白粉，黛眉紅脂點唇。

臉上厚重脂粉難掩憔悴。

今後維克托便會是他唯一的客人，他可要好好服待這個恩客。

鏡中他嘴角勾起往常面對客人時的弧度，但嘴角抽畜數下難以控制地朝下彎。

能被維克托買下，你還想怎樣?你已經過於幸運了勝生勇利，你不可奢求維克托愛你了，你已經殘破不堪不值被愛。

19  
時光飛逝，轉瞬間已是春天，萬花盈開之季節。被人精心打理的日式庭院種滿了各式花朵，爭艷鬥麗般引人注目。勇利正坐宅院的走廊，目光混散的望着滿是花草的庭院。

他已經來了維克托的大宅半年有多，每天過着與在吉原時無二的生活，等待貴客光臨，無人時翻找出給他生存意義之物，天天如是，日子一日一日的過去，身子也越來越虛弱，越發愛發愣。

“先生。”

一名園丁的出現喚回失神中的勇利，勇利掛上淡淡的微笑，謙卑溫順，園丁瞬間紅了臉，他遞給勇利一盆長得正茂密的早春花， “送你的。”，勇利接過後沒來得及道聲謝他便走掉。

明黃的小花隨風搖晃，為人帶來幸福。

伴隨憤怒的苛斥美麗的花朵被打翻在榻榻米上，泥土散滿一地。

“誰送你的花?我不在時勾引了多少人?”

“我沒有，也請別為難別人。”

維克托拉過欲離開的勇利，正詞嚴色的說， “你是我以千金買回來，別總是勾三搭四不知悔改!”

一聲清脆的掌摑聲，勇利舉着抖顫的手，維克托滿臉難以置信。

“對……”

“禁足一月，那兒也不准去!”

他落下這話再沒來過。

早春花在枯萎凋零，原本燦爛的花朵如今只餘悲傷的殘花落葉。

20  
“現在櫻花盈開了嗎?”

“先生，開了。”

“可以為我摘根櫻花枝嗎?我想看看。”

負責勇利的日常起居的女僕停下動作， “被老爺知道他可是又要罵你了。”

“不要緊，只要看一眼就行。”

禁足期間櫻花盈開，院內種植的櫻花散發出甜美的香氣，不少傭人收集掉落下的櫻花以作己用，傭人歡笑着，在樹下嬉戲，當發現有人來時一同有默契地離開，孤單的身影在出現在櫻樹下，他一身樸素的和服，長髮披散，不施脂粉，抬頭抑望櫻樹，百感交雜，櫻花是他們的緣起，看着櫻花感到無限的溫暖，是櫻花為他帶來了維克托，那個愛他敬他的維克托。

一朵櫻花正完整地飄落，勇利伸出手欲接卻被人拉進懷裡，被人搶先接過了櫻花。勇利一動也不敢動，他背後是溫熱的體溫，是熟悉的氣息，腰間抱着自己的是熟悉的力度，過於溫暖及懷念。他為勇利插上粉白的櫻花在髮間，就着這樣的姿勢抱緊幾分。

耳邊是風吹過的聲音，軟柔的髮絲及花瓣滑過臉頰，鼻息間是櫻香及他人身上的甜味。時光倒流，仿如初見時的美好。

沒有人想打破此刻得來不易的美好，假如時間回到那一日，勇利跟着維克托逃走，結局會否不一樣?或許他們會逃到山村裡，樸素的村民接受了風塵僕僕而來的外人，留在村裡過着與世無爭的生活。

可惜世事無法重回。

“維克托……”，勇利轉身扎進維克托的懷裡，抬頭看進維克托蔚藍的雙眸，輕聲訴說埋藏已久的話， “我愛你，維克托。”，他清楚的看見維克托瞳孔在顫動，他抿緊的雙唇動了動，勇利滿心期待他的回應，只等來一聲輕嘆。勇利低下頭悲之中來，原來維克托對他的情已然全無，心臟一陣發痛。他試着推開那個令他糊思亂想懷抱，維克托只把他抱緊不願讓他離開。

“大人，請你放……”開我。

話被淹沒在唇齒之間，試探般擠進口中，纏攪他的軟舌，勇利痛苦地掙扎，維克托的大手撫上他的後頸安慰的摩娑，他記得維克托以前總是喜歡如此，輕撫後頸為他排解緊張。勇利放鬆下來，小舌緩緩回應起來。

“咳咳。”

維克托停下口中的動作，鬆開了勇利為他抹掉嘴角的晶盈，憐惜的摸上勇利泛粉的臉頰。

“老爺，與高崎大人的千今會面時間快到了。”

“嗯我知道。”

維克托沒有留戀的移開了腳步，勇利伸手想抓住他的衣角卻瑟瑟收回。

別離開，請回頭看看我。

“哼，老爺與高崎千今已到談婚階段，你也作好離開的打算吧。” ，阿菊鄙視地暼他一眼，跟隨上已走遠的老爺腳步。

勇利依舊站在樹下，臉上是一貫的微笑，卻佈滿淚水，身子放軟如同樹上櫻花一同掉落地上。

21  
“勇利，我們到俄羅斯去吧。”，維克托目光溫柔，如對待愛人。

“維克托，但……”

維克托食指按在他的嘴唇，止住他的話， “噓，你不是說過很想到俄羅斯遊歷嗎?我們現在就走，然後定居到俄羅斯，我的家鄉。”

維克托拉過勇利，穿過人群市集，越過山嶺到達海邊的碼頭，一艘大船停泊在碼頭，踏上登船的長梯，船鳴啟程，陸地續漸變得渺少，咸咸的海風吹拂着臉，維克托向他許下一身的承諾。

“勇利，無論天涯海角我們也在一起，好嗎?”

這句話，這個承諾等得已然太久，經過再多的事為的也是能與他長相廝守。

勇利忙不迭地點頭答應。

熱淚盈眶，睜眼後一切也只是虛幻。

他還在日本，還在維克托的大宅，還在為他精心而設的籠子。他撿起放在枕邊的大衣，默默垂淚，紙門被拉開，勇利慌張的把大衣收於枕下卻被人一手搶去， “還給我。”

來人展開他珍視如寶的大衣，眉頭一戚，把大衣扔回給他，走到紅漆櫃前打開櫃門，翻找內裡的物件。

“不要!”，勇利上前阻止卻被掙開。

一顆貴有異國特色的木娃娃從櫃子後滾出，他撿起細看是俄羅斯娃娃。

“大人，求求你別再找了。”，勇利拉扯他的衣袖，按下他撥弄物件的手。

收藏在櫃子深處被白布包裹好的包伏現於眼前，鬆開綁緊的結，一切要完結了。

一本書，一本本子，一封信。

信中的內容維克托還清楚記得，是給為他送中送炭的恩人，感謝他的幫助。從沒想過恩人會是惡言相向眼中只有榮華富貴的……

“勇利。”，維克托激動抱緊苦苦哀求的勇利，他整個人也在抖顫，自己居然錯過了這麼多，居然懷疑他，憎恨他，傷害他，到頭來他還是愛着自己，念着自己，付出一切，他值得珍惜，誰可做到這份上。維克托捧起勇利蒼白而潮濕的臉，從沒留意過的發現他眼角眉梢盡是疲態哀愁， “勇利，對不起。”

22  
兩顆受傷的心在貼近，紅線早已把他倆綁在一起卻不自知。

“對不起，勇利。”

“維克托，你已經說了很多次了。”

“不夠，遠遠不夠，我做過太多錯事了。”

勇利輕笑，安撫的拍維克托背脊， “我已經原諒你了。事源也是我以起，我也該道歉。”

維克托鬆開抱着的勇利， “我不應該懷疑你。”

“傻瓜。”

相視而笑，溫馨動人，但總有人破壞此情此境。

“老爺，高崎千今前來拜訪，說有事商議。”

勇利身子一僵，抓緊了維克托的衣服，維克托揉上他的頭髮， “回高崎小姐我不在。”

“維克托?”，勇利抬頭滿是不解。

“我要留下來陪你。”，他寵溺的刮了一下勇利的鼻尖。

“但她是你的未婚妻。”

維克托一愣心頭發痛， “我會處理。”

“那麼你會留下來嗎?”

“會的。”

勇利訕笑道，“就當作是最後一夜。”

“我們還有無數個日與夜。”

勇利無耐搖頭，吻上想作出反駁而張嘴的維克托。

春天的到來，萬物復甦，一片綺麗。

太陽還沒升起烏兒已鳴叫，勇利從睡意中醒來，親上還在夢的愛人，睡臉平和嘴角勾起，看來是有個好夢。勇利穿回掛在手臂上的和服，五指成梳的梳理凌亂的長髮。他走到衣箱前找出一件粉紅色有櫻花紋樣的和服，樣式與維克托初見時所穿的有幾分相似，他換上這套和服，細細理好，來到梳妝桌前熟練地冠起他在吉原成了新造時所梳的髮髻，往髮上插上花簪垂帘，略施脂粉，裝扮如當時的他，可惜經歷數年純潔不再，眉梢眼角早已是滅不去的風塵，一颦一笑全是魅惑，皎潔被玷污，殘花如敗柳。他從盒子內抽出一包白色的紙包內裡白色的粉抹倒落茶中，搖晃數下粉與水融合，他回頭一看畢生摯愛，一飲而盡。

23  
“維克托。”

維克托捂着因睡眠不足而發漲的頭，聲音是剛醒之人濃重的鼻音， “勇利早上好。”，他看清眼前人後被面前正襟危坐的美人所驚到， “勇利，你?”

“維克托早上好。”，他向前躹上一躬， “你記得這身裝扮嗎?”，他起身轉上一圈，長袖飛舞美不勝收。

“我記得，”，維克托上前執起勇利雙手， “當時櫻花樹下的你就是如此穿着。”

嫣然一笑，甩開他的手，退後幾步， “Виктор Никифоров，是我的刺青。”

“我知道。”

“你是我的生命。”

“你也是，同樣也是我的太陽。”

“請你記着當年的我，那個完整的我。”

“勇利，就算你變得如何我也會愛你。”

“請你別討厭我。”

“我不會討厭你。”

“維克托，我累了。”，聲線充滿疲累， “今天過後，你不必在意我，迎娶高崎小姐吧，我也能安心離去。能得你的愛已……”，他揪緊胸前，痛苦地皺眉，維克托上前扶着他，擔憂盡顯於臉， “已此生無憾。”，他一字一頓說出，臉色蒼白如紙，疼痛萬分，身體失去支撐倒到地上，一口血從口中溢出。

“勇利!”，維克托大吼，慌張的抹掉他口中溢的血，大腦一片空白。

“醫生……我去叫醫生來。”，維克托走向門時被勇利制止。

“不要走……留下來，不要離開我。”

維克托回頭一望勇利痛苦的神情，決然離開高喊喚人聘請醫生。勇利痛得視線蒙糊，只看見一團又一團影子在慌忙走避，他躺到地上，一切天施地轉，一片片花瓣從天上飄下，轉眼間他站在櫻花樹下，四周白茫一片，他看見一個人影向他走來，一個溫暖擁有藍眸之人。

全文完


	4. 櫻吹雪----<殘花>

花開花落，過了無數個春與秋。景物依舊，物事全非。曾經有人居住的日式宅院，現已人去樓空。居住在此的人，他是我此生見過最美的人，舉止氣質優雅，臉容清秀可人，眉宇間卻透露一份落漠，他嘴角終日帶着淡淡的笑容，閒來無事間便坐在宅院走廊，安靜如畫。

他是我們老爺從吉原裡買回來的色子，我們已回家鄉安享晚年的老女僕長阿菊對他無比的厭惡，說他，“臉如狐狸，身如蛇蝎，不詳之人。”，叮囑我們千萬別接近他。因此他總是影單隻形，孤單獨處，人們對他也有萬般的嫌棄，視他如骯髒之物，靠近一步將沾污自己，身為他的貼身女僕的我也只好跟隨大勢冷漠對待。只要有一個眾人也針對的對象，人們便會越來越放肆，在人後議論他的不是，在人前惡言相向，沒有好語氣。他受盡了人們的白眼，看似毫無所謂，其實他心裡定必不舒服。只不過是身不由己的人，卻受人唾棄。

無可否認，就算有多漠視，視線總會被他所吸引，只要一個對視，一絲微笑足以讓人心跳加快。這就是吉原人的厲害之處了嗎?我知道園丁喜歡着他，但他是老爺所有物，誰又可以染指。一天園丁送了他一盆早春花，是園內生長得最為茂盛開得最為燦爛的早春花，再美的花也會被人摧殘，當晚老爺憤怒的罵聲響切於耳，拌隨瓷器碎裂掙打聲響起，老爺憤然拉開紙門臉上留有掌印，氣沖沖的離開，看進房內，他衣衫不整表神錯愕，發現了我的視線看了過來，“請別看。”，這是他對我說的第一句話。

在這之後老爺便沒有再來過，每次進房為他打掃時也會看見他手持一本寫滿像是符咒的書，他神色柔軟，每翻過一頁也細鈿理平，書已被翻過無數次卻依舊如新。不知道是一本怎樣的書令他如此珍愛。我忍不下好奇問了他書的事，他懷念的說此書為敬重之人所贈。

在櫻花季節之時，他想我為他摘根櫻花枝回來，這是個簡單的要求，但老爺不喜歡他與人有過多的接觸，我也把事忘在腦後，當我記起時他已經偷走出站在樹下，一襲素衣，長髮隨風飄蕩，恬靜不過於此。樹下美人，歲月靜好。我聽見身後的腳步聲，人影在身側拐過，走近融入美景當中，站在一起如同一對壁人。可惜維持不久，老爺便離他而去，他伸手挽留卻抓不住衣角，他眼中的失落今日依舊記得清晰。

有天我發現他不在房間內，找尋了整間大宅也不在，現在想來他定是在當天為日後發生的事做準備。原本天氣明媚，晴朗萬里的日子卻傳來衰號，老爺發瘋般找人去請大夫，他手上衣上沾上點點血漬，神態慌張如地獄逃走來，和平日的外表大相逕庭。大夫趕來，但中毒之人已返魂乏術。

他了無生氣的躺在木棺中，臉上的血漬已被抹掉，頭髮被精心梳理過，換上了純白的和服，雙手交疊在胸前，像是睡着一樣，嘴角掛着釋然的微笑，安詳。

一向精明能幹的老爺，如今像個失去父母的小孩，抱着他的屍首放聲大哭，重復叫着一個名字，像是要把人喚醒，但已死之人又如何能起死回身。

我為他帶來了櫻花枝，是他生前的要求，他在生我沒能完成，死後也希望他能無憾。櫻花枝放於他身前，一時開得璀燦櫻花也被比下去，難怪他會被叫作櫻華，像櫻花般絢麗，但櫻花燦爛只是一瞬，他如樹上花化成落櫻，化進泥土。

在最美的年華離去，留在人心中是他最燦爛的一刻，也不失為一件美事。他的容顏將埋藏人們的心裡，為他的早逝而宛惜，為他日夜思念。

“假如我早點發現，他便不會想不開輕生。”

“如果我對他好點，他還會留下來。”

他的離世，老爺愁眉不展難過了好幾年，活在自己的回憶裡。老爺在他的房間掛上了一幅畫像，每日前來觀望，一坐就是一整夜，他的情況讓我想起了他，每天精心裝扮，入夜後正坐面向大門，風雨不改，等待不知歸期的人，等來他會目光閃亮如星辰，沒有來的話他會一直等下去，燈光通明直至有人提醒才回神過來。如今等候的人已改變，只不過他再等不到畫中人，活在煎熬中。

一晃眼已是數十年，當年自責的人已是兩賓白髮，他愛着已逝之人，終生未娶，他說過，“我願意遵守他生前的要求，但唯有迎娶他人我沒法遵從，這是對別人的殘忍。”

每年春天櫻花盛開他也會來到櫻花樹下默默自嘆，今年也是。

“老爺，今年也要折根櫻花枝嗎?”

“要，今年的櫻花同樣地美，他也會想看的。”

“是的。”

我靜靜後退，回頭一看仿如看見當年單薄的身影。

陰陽相隔的二人令人唏噓，只能感嘆天意弄人。


End file.
